Hermione's Mom
by DiM writer
Summary: Parody of the song Stacey's Mom by Fountains of Wayne. Involves Harry and HermioneHermione's Mom


~A/N~ This is a parody involving the song "Stacey's Mom" By Fountains of Wayne. Hope its funny....*AmSam Malfoy  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry was on his way over to Hermione's house. It was the summer break and Harry had convinced the Dursleys to let him go. Man, he couldn't wait to get there. Hermione was like... Hot now. And he figured that since they were such good boobs... I MEAN friends, that they might... end up hooking up.  
  
As he pulled into the Grangers driveway, he checked his reflection in the rearview mirror. He smoothed his hair, sprayed a bit of breath freshener in his mouth, and licked his lips. Oh yea. How could Hermione resist?  
  
He grabbed his bag and walked up to the front door. He knocked and what he saw when he opened the door made his jaw drop. There stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She wore a white bathrobe that was cut dangerously deep and her hair was dirty blonde and pulled back into a messy bun.  
  
"Hello Harry! How lovely to see you." Mrs. Granger said, welcoming into the house. "Hermione is upstairs if you want to go find her."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Granger." Harry tugged on his shirt collar. Was it hot in here or was it just him?  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione looked longingly at Harry's strong arms as they lay lounging in the pool. She bit her lip as she imagined what she'd like to do to Harry.  
  
But Harry had another woman on his mind. Mrs. Anne Granger. Or shoud he say MS. Anne Granger, recently divorced and on the market. She was lying by the side of the pool in a garden chair, trying to tan. She wore a far too skimpy bathingsuit and Harry practically drooled.  
  
"So Harry... It looks like my mom will be out here for a while. Why don't we go upstairs and..." She lowered her voice. "Have a little fun..."  
  
"No thanks Hermione..." He said distantly, still staring at Ms. Granger. "It's nice out here."  
  
"But Harry... I could show you this little thing I got at Victoria's Secret. I think you'll like it." She was trying desperately to seduce him.  
  
"Maye later." He said with a quick smile, then turned his attention back to her mother.  
  
"But Harry... Don't you want to..." She reached below the surface of the water and let her hand brush up against his junk.  
  
"With your mom!? Hermione, don't be ridiculous..." Harry said, with a fake disgusted tone in his voice.  
  
"I didn't say anything about my mom Harry..." He looked confused.  
  
"OK Hermione, lets go upstairs." He gave up. Oh well, at least he could imagine it was with Ms. Granger.  
  
****************************************  
  
Hermione lay asleep on the bed as Harry got to his feet. He had to talk to Ron! He would know what to do!  
  
He got out the two way mirror that both he and Ron had.  
  
"RON! Are you there?" Harry waited and in a moment, Ron's face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Hiya Harry. Whats up?"  
  
"Ron... I've got a problem."  
  
"Whats the matter Harry?" Harry looked back at Hermione and then he began to sing...  
  
"Hermione's mom has got it goin on Hermione's mom has got it goin on Hermione's mom has got it goin on Hermione's mom has got it goin on  
  
Hermione can I come over after school? after school We can hang around by the p-p-p- pool.. hang by the pool Did your mom get back from her business trip? business trip Is she there or is she tryin to give me the slip? gimme the slip  
  
You know I'm not the little boy that I used to be I'm all grown up now baby cant ya see?  
  
Hermione's mom has got it goin on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Hermione can't you see? You're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Hermione's mom.  
  
Hermione's mom has got it goin on Hermione's mom has got it goin on  
  
Hermione do you remember when I mowed your lawn? mowed your lawn Your mom came out with just a towel on towel on I could tell she liked me from the way she stared way she stared And the way she said you missed a spot over there spot over there  
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me.  
  
Hermione's mom has got it goin on Shes all I want and I've waited for so long Hermione can't you see? You're just not the girl for me. I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Hermione's mom.  
  
Hermione's mom has got it goin on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Hermione can't you see? You're just not the girl for me. I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Hermione's mom I'm in love with Hermione's mom  
  
Hermione can't you see you're just not the girl for me. I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Hermione's mom."  
  
"What the FUCK are you talking about mate!?"  
  
"Ron, Hermione's mom is HOT. But I just had wild hot crazy sex with her daughter..."  
  
"Why don't you just suggest a threesome?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Great idea mate! Later."  
  
"Hey Harry... When ya do it, put the mirror where I can see alright?" Ron said quickly.  
  
"You got it." Harry winked and put the mirror down.  
  
****************************************  
  
LATER THAT DAY:  
  
Hermione, MS. Granger, and Harry all had hot crazy monkey sex while Ron watched.  
  
****************************************  
  
THE END.  
  
Yea... it was dumb but i'm sure you'll get over it! *AmSam Malfoy 


End file.
